No Longer The Second Choice
by OneDream123
Summary: Completely dumped by a person they each loved, will the two of them ever get over their feud and realize that they are the missing puzzle piece to each others lives? Rated T for language.


**EEK! SOOOOO, yesterday I finished watching this anime and I just couldn't help but want to write a fanfic on them! I know they didn't have many scenes together until the final episode, but I definitely could tell the way they acted towards each other. That there could be something between them, and so this happened! I just think they would make such an epic couple! **

* * *

"Did you hear about the new guy that transferred here, Isn't he just handsome looking?"

"Wasn't he one of the people who helped to save the worlds from destruction?"

"I wouldn't get close to the guy, he seems scary."

Gossip was spreading around like wild fire, ever since Kagura started going to Neo-DEAVA he had been the talk of the academy. It had already been a couple of months since the battle with Mikage and the fate of the two worlds, since then everything had been quite peaceful. Now that love was allowed without any restrictions.

Kagura sat out on the academy's steps taking in the early morning air, it had been an interesting experience with getting accustomed to this world. Even though he had previously been here before, but only for a short period of time before he followed him and Amata's mother off to Altair.

"U-um... K-Kagura.."

He switched his gaze from the sky, down to the girl in front of him who seemed to be quaking in fear. Her cheeks were flushed pink and she was gripping onto the hem of her dress quite tightly.

"What?" His tone came off as intimidating, since having his reversal magic it changed the things he actually wanted to say or with his attitude.

I j-just wanted to ask if y-you.." The girl kept stumbling over her words every time she made eye contact with him.

"Hurry up and spit it out already!" He threatened, raising his voice a bit more so that the girl would take the hint. He wasn't interested in those type of girls, they all had the same boring scent and actions.

The girl ran away from him in a panic, while he just let out another deep sigh.

"Geez, if you keep scaring away girls like that, you'll never get a girlfriend."

He turned his head back to the front to see no one other than Zessica standing in front of him, laughing her head off.

"Then why aren't you running away like the rest of them." He questioned, a slight growl escaping from his throat.

"Because, I'm not the least bit scared of you. It's gonna take more than some back talk to get me running away." She let a devious smile appear on her lips and took a seat next to him.

"I didn't ask you to sit with me, bitch." He grumbled, he didn't mean for it to come off like that, but it was like he couldn't help it. He had been so used to his magic reversing his words half the time and ever since he had become friends with them all at Neo-DEAVA. He had been trying for days, maybe even weeks just trying to get his speech in order, but to no avail he failed multiple times.

"Well maybe I just wanted to sit next to my friend, ever thought of that asshole?" She used the same angry tone as he did to get back at him and his expression grew a bit softer.

He grew silent and the green haired element user, used this to her own advantage, "What's wrong? You aren't falling for my feminine charm now, are you?" She playfully smirked at him and his expression remained the same, but there was a certain glint in his eyes. One that showed sadness, yet there was some happiness behind it all.

"You consider me a friend?" This was really surprising to her, she had never heard him sound so hopeful before. They had been at each other's throat's for weeks on end and now, only now he was starting to act different around her.

"Course I do, but that speech reversal thing you got going on, I can never tell if you're being nice or mean?" Finally letting go of her anger, she smiled at him and before he could open his mouth to speak she continued on talking.

"You know I could help you with that? You don't have to deal with it all on your own." Her next actions shocked even her, she reached down and placed her hand on his and squeezed it to show him that she was there to help him.

"It's nice to find somebody who understands." He smiled back at her, and felt a significant rise in heat on his cheeks. He didn't have time to turn away from her and saw her laughing at him yet again.

"Aww lookie here, I made the big and scary Kagura flustered." She snickered, and felt as though she had accomplished something.

Though his next actions scared her a bit, he gripped onto her shoulders tightly and stared with that same fiery anger he showed to that girls moments before.

"Why you? Why does it have to be you... You should be running away from me. I shouldn't have such good friends." His voice grew quieter and quieter with every word he said, he then placed his forehead against hers and breathed out.

Her expression saddened, he was probably still thinking about Mikono. He was probably heartbroken somewhere inside or maybe it was because he grew up not knowing what it was liked to be loved or to have friends and family who cared for you. She knew that feeling all too well. She would always watch as Amata would be with Mikono, laughing and smiling. It hurt her to see the one she loved with another, but that didn't effect her as much anymore.

Because there was a guy right in front of her who shared the same heartache as her. She wanted to be the one to mend his broken and bruised heart, as cheesy as it sounded it was nothing but the truth.

"I may not be Mikono or as you called her Sylvie, but I want to understand you. I want to pick up the broken pieces and put them back together again. Because I know all too well what it's like to get left behind." She knelt her face a bit closer to his, making her nose touch his as she felt his breath brush against her face.

"I want to understand you too. I hate how you're always so nice to me, I've grown to hate you even more now." He moved his face even closer to hers, their breathing was both slow and steady, not once looking away from one another. He took his chance and slowly placed a soft kiss on her lips.

The kiss was quick but subtle, Zessica wasted no time to wrap her arms around his neck and slightly deepen the kiss. He as well went and gripped onto her waist, pulling it closer to him. Everything felt right, like this was supposed to happen. Both of them slowly got lost in the kiss, blocking out all their surroundings and the various stares the students were giving them.

"Gross you two, get a flipping room!" Somebody shouted over and had a disgusted look on their face. This didn't bode well for the two of them.

"Yeah, well, why don't you come and say that to my face!" They both yelled over at the person and then turned back to face each other and laughed.

"So does that mean you like me then?" She smiled, raising an eyebrow at him and poking his cheek.

He knew what he wanted to say, he wanted to say it so badly, but the right words would never flow from his mouth. He was going to go ahead and try it anyway.

"Y-No."

'_Shit.' _He mentally cursed to himself and stared back at Zessica who looked to be sad.

"So you dislike me, then?" She put up a fake act and made her voice sound depressing, "And I thought we were finally getting along."

He shook his head vigorously and tried to give her an answer with the way he stared at her, but he wasn't going to give up, he was going to keep trying.

"What do you think, Idiot." He smiled at her and poked her nose, the question was pretty much self explanatory.

"Right, I hate you too." Instead of speaking the normal way, she would speak the way he did even though she wanted to help him improve on that. Little by little they were getting there.

The red head then got up from the steps and held a hand out to her, "Let's go, bitch."

"Okay, asshole." She could see what he was up to, it was like he was challenging her. As if this would become their own secret language that only the two of them understood. Not like anyone was questioning what their words meant.

Zessica grabbed onto his hand and hopped onto her feet, this was really the start of something new, for both of them.

She laced her fingers through his and how they felt like they were made for her, they fit absolutely perfect together.

They were perfectly imperfect for each other.

As they were walking, Kagura leaned down to her ear and whispered in it, three little words she would have never expected him to ever say to her.

"I love you." He smiled teasingly, and this time it was her turn to blush.

"That's just payback for what you did before." Was this just all a game to him? If it was a challenge he wanted then it was a challenge he'd get.

"You wanna challenge me, huh? Bring it on then, tough guy." She did the same as he did and whispered in his ear, before backing away and grinning determinedly at him.

He leaned down again and left a kiss on her cheek, "You better be prepared for what's to come next."

They both continued on their walk together, hand in hand, just talking away about anything and everything.

Because now, they wouldn't ever have to be somebody's second choice.

They had each other, and that's how it was going to stay.

* * *

**So that is it! c: I hope the two of them weren't too OOC at all? I really tried to make sure I had them in character xP**

**And I don't know if many people ship Zessica and Kagura like I do, but I hope those who do enjoyed this! There isn't many fanfics on them, mostly with Mikono and Kagura, so yeah. (I ship Mikono with Amata, just because they have better chemistry together I found.)  
**


End file.
